Thanks to Him
by Meitantei Conan
Summary: [RoyEd][Challenge OneShot] Trisha Elric returns to life and figures out about her oldest son's relationship with a certiain Colonel. What is Ed to do?


**Authors Notes:** Finally! After many fights with computers, hookups, and several different disks, I bring you a challenge! Well, a challenge that I have fulfilled. (Or so I hope. :O ) I received this challenge from Kara, and decided I would write it. I'm glad to be posting it, too. I'm also glad that I am able to see it on the computer screen, other than some vague memory that lies within a wretched disk. Buahaha. - coughs. - o.o Okay then.

The challenge was to write a fic where Trisha Elric comes back to life (Though it defeats the purpose of the series), and she has to figure out about Edward's relationship with Roy Mustang – an _older man._

Yeah. Well, I've gotten some help from a sci-fi series I read called "_Anita Blake Vampire Hunter"_ novels, by Laurell K. Hamilton. Great books, read them if your interested. ;D

Thanks to Kara for giving me this challenge and motivating me to write it, and to Jennifer for helping me with the animator ordeal.

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai. Language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA. It makes me sad. Some of the ideas used in this fic are revised and used from Laurell K. Hamilton's "Anita Blake Vampire Hunter" novels. They strictly belong to her.

**

* * *

Title: Thanks to Him**

The night had to be perfect. She was getting paid good money for a hard task. If the environment was not correct, the entire job could fail. A good million or so would go flying right out the window. She had been hired by some strange man, who preferred to called anonymous. He explained it was something of a gift for his sons...and her. He had left them all, leaving them with nothing. Slowly, they were melting into nothing. He gave her a set of instructions, and sent her on her way.

With black trench sweeping the ground, she moved forward into a small meadow. Resembool was most certainly a little country town. Passing between different trees and vines, she found herself upon a hill that had a few graves littering it's green terrain. Slipping a small flashlight from her pocket, she searched the names on the few graves that resided in the quiet place. Finally, upon the last checked grave maker, she found the one.

_Trisha Elric._

" There you are. I've been looking for you. You're a hard one to find you know that?"

A small and quiet laugh escaped the woman. Kneeling down in the cold grass, she sudden wished she had worn pants. These jobs always were a little...messy. Allowing her fingers to sift through the cool blades of grass, she closed her eyes, as if feeling for something, anything that was left of this kind hearted woman. This was an animator's gift. To raise the dead...to bring them back into the living world. With her, all she had to do was close her eyes and she could feel through the grave.

Someone had definitely tampered with this body. Which, sadly, meant she would have to reconstruct what was missing. It wasn't too difficult, but it was a process that she'd much rather put aside. With a constant reminder of what her job was, she continued on with the ritual. Sitting up, her gaze turned upon the sack she still had a tight hold of.

From the moving bundle she held, she pulled chicken from it. She was always relieved when they were bound for her. Also, she set out a small basin. As the bird writhed and fought within her grip, she pulled out a silver bladed knife from her back pocket and lifted it, so that it gleamed in the faint moonlight.

" Hmm...I'm sorry little guy, but it won't be for a miserable cause, I promise."

With that said, she moved the blade and pressed it against the chicken's throat. Pressing hard into the feathered flesh, she pressed the body of the white bird to the ground, until it fell lifeless beneath her grasp. Lifting it's body, she allowed the blood to spill into the decent sized ceramic basin. As crude as it seemed, this was required for the ritual. It was to keep all things out, and keep what was in, in. Simple as that. Once she had collected the correct amount, she covered the chicken's body with the sack it had previously occupied. Slowly, she stood with the basin in hand. Tipping the edge, she circled the grave, drawing a circle with the blood slowly, accurately, around the grave. Now, she had to face the hard stuff.

Standing just inches from the head stone, she closed her eyes and began to concentrate power to the very tips of her fingers. Kneeling down just long enough to brush the grass, an aura seemed to raise with her actions. The dirt, where the coffin would be, shook and broke, pulling free. She had pulled the remnants of Trisha Elric from their very grave. Not having looked at the items, a small glow started around her body, and the bones that belonged to the dead moved and grew. Had anyone seen such an event take place, they would've thought it was magic. Nope, it was how she earned her living. Animators raised the dead. Yeah, it was a hard life.

Because of the prior manipulation of the remains, she was forced to expend more energy than she wished. Whomever had done such a thing had messed up, but not too horridly. It almost made her job easier...minus the fact that key elements were missing from the body. Though, finally, the woman's body was done. It hovered in a pale light above the grave site.

" Been through a tough time, eh, lady?"

The expression on Trisha's lifeless face was something of a lost look. As if she might've been longing for something that was never there. _Him? _That man? Ah, it wasn't her concern. It was better to stay away from the personal matters...

Now, she had to locate the soul. This was typically the easiest part. Usually, it was pre-captured...though, this time, she had not a clue if it was even still within the perimeter. Closing those eyes again, considering they had reopened to examine her work, she tried to allow her own soul to locate this other. It wasn't hard. The aura leaking from the tombstone itself gave her a large hint. Carefully, she moved around to press her palm against the grave marker. A rough palm pressed against the cool stone. The stone soon heated beneath her touch and allowed the soul to free within the circle. It hadn't left? This was very strange. She had been dead for so long, too.

Muttering beneath her breath, the wisp of energy moved from the air and channeled itself into Trisha's body. As if on cue, the woman took in a deep breath. Deep blues sparked open, and with such an energy. Her body slowly lowered itself into the cool grass, leaving her completely confused.

The animator stepped up to the newly raised and smiled only faintly.

" Here. These might help."

All that was given to her was a slip of paper and a satchel in which had clothing. With that, the animator turned on her heel and began to descend the grassy hills. Making a move to stop the woman, Trisha attempted speech. Confusion, yet, happiness, covered those pristine features. Everything seemed so surreal...so different. Could she

really be moving, breathing, seeing – _living –_ again? With hands trembling and tears rolling down her cheeks, she read over the all-too-familiar hand writing.

' _Trisha -_

_I hired this person to help you. Your sons need you more than anything. It's the least I could do for you. Perhaps someday you will allow me to transmute some flowers for you again?'_

That was all it took. It had been her last wish before her illness controlled her earthly life. Those flowers...those flowers that _he_ always made. Without even the slightest signature, a distant memory found itself upon her mind. She remembered those words all too well. Breaking from her thoughts, she sighed and stood, quickly changing into the clothes provided for her. Brushing her hands along the fine, emerald satin dress, she smiled. He was far too kind. He hadn't forgotten.

Turning to peer over her shoulder, she witnessed her first sunrise as the reborn Trisha Elric. With soft purples and pinks fading into the sky, a warm smile lit up on pale features. It was by far the best gift she had been given. The chance to see her boys again.

* * *

"This is the first time I've been off of a train in 48 hours, Mustang. Now, you're telling me I'll have to be on another by the end of this week? Gimme a break!"

"Edward, I was merely reminding you of your duties. Also, I'll expect a report on my desk soon enough."

The blonde alchemist hurriedly romped into the small home, making no effort to even knock on the door. They wouldn't need it. If they didn't already know that they were home, then there was surely something wrong with old Pinako, Winry, and even Al.

"It's _vacation_, Roy. Do you think of anything other than your lousy job?"

Edward's cheeks began to flush at his frustration with the Colonel. Ever since he had been picked up from the train station, the Flame Alchemist had been increasingly annoying about his reports and upcoming missions.

"Well, there are a few things..."

" Don't even start."

"I was merely going to answer your question."

A low grumble was all Roy would receive in reply to his own statement.

"Someone's cranky. Did widdle Edo not get enough sleep?"

The sound in Roy's voice made Edward cringe. The blonde boy instantly shifted narrowed, golden hues over to the other. Had he said it normally, things might've not been so bad. But it was the mocking, teasing sound that resonated through the silence that made Edward literally want to punch holes through Mustangs face – if it was at all possible.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN–"

Ah, a quick solution to the very loud and ongoing problem. Stepping forward, Roy had stopped the younger's antics with a mere kiss. Allowing one hand to lift and cradle the boy's chin, and the other to rest at the small of Edward's back, Roy smirked behind the kiss. Though, Ed had either ignored it, or not felt it at all. Edward's (not so)small arms were tucked tightly around Roy's waist, and he pressed his body close to the other's. He didn't mind this solution at all.

Unaware to the two alchemists, they had a rather interesting spectator. Wide blue eyes couldn't exactly make sense of what they saw. Trisha Elric, leaning against the doorway, watched in complete confusion. First off, that man looked very familiar, but she could not put a name onto the face. She hadn't caught the name earlier either, considering she found them in the midst of a longing kiss. Whether she should be in awe, or appalled, she wasn't certain.

Breaking the kiss, Edward sighed.

"Mmph. Bastard..."

" At your service..." That smirk made it's grand appearance once more.

Ed pulled from the warm embrace and turned to head into the living room where he had heard some kind of sound. Though, just as he had done so, golden hues widened. Stopping dead in his tracks, Edward stared over to the woman in the doorway. Was this some sick joke?

"...who are you?"

His once lively and happy tone had sunk into something more sinister. Golden eyes darkened and narrowed at the unexpected visitor. There was no way it was his mother. It wasn't possible!

"Edward...?"

He nearly crawled right out of his skin. That voice rang through his mind. It was too close...too similar to hers. Was this some perfect copy? It moved, acted, and even spoke like her. This could be a dream, too. Had he even woken up on the train yet? Yeah, he was just on a train ride home, that's what it was.

The woman jolted forward, even at her own son's hesitance. Quickly, she embraced him, holding him tightly against her.

"Edward...it's really you. You've grown up so much, you and your brother. My gods, look at you!"

Tears poured from beautiful eyes and a sheer joy was placed upon her face. She cupped his face with all-too-familiar hands and looked at him as if she would never see him again. She was studying his face...studying what she had missed, what she had longed to care for.

"Get off of me. Who the hell are you?" Edward growled at her and pushed the woman away from him. She fell to the floor in complete shock. In one smooth motion, he transmuted that automail arm so that it had a deadly blade attached to it, and so that the blade was pressed close to the woman's throat.

"Brother! Stop!"

Turning quickly, he looked over to the large suit of armor that was his brother. At least he knew his younger brother. Still, golden eyes remained narrowed, threatening.

"Al...You know as well as I do this can't be Mother."

"But it is, Brother. Winry and Pinako even says it's really her."

"Oh? How do they know, Al? How?"

If Al could have winced, he would have. His brother's tone was angry, ruthless.

"..._he_ brought her back for us."

"_What?_ We couldn't even do it without the–...you mean...?"

"No, Brother. Something else...an animator."

Slowly, golden eyes turned to look back at the woman staring up at him. He had heard of these animators before, but all were beyond their reach. They were said to only be found on a completely different continent. So, to Amestris, they were merely fable. Even his younger brother was usually hesitant about such things, but...if even he believed it was true...

"Mother?" Edward dared to speak it again, this time with a softer tone. His automail arm lit up and restored itself to it's original design. Falling to his knees, he sobbed against the woman's shoulder, holding to her as if he were a child that was just woken from a terrible nightmare.

It all had happened so quickly, there wasn't much time to react. Roy Mustang was merely allowed to watch. So this was Trisha Elric? He had heard quite a bit on this animator ordeal. It seemed likely that the male in which they spoke so "kindly" of, would hire such assistance. After all, the Philosopher's Stone was still unattainable and beyond human comprehension. So, rendered helpless and dumbfounded by the situation, he had become the spectator.

At the first sight of his lover in tears, he took an instinctive step towards the blonde, but halted himself before even coming close. This was a matter he was not to be involved in. This wound had been re-opened, but it was better left that way for now. If this woman was truly Trisha Elric, then she could heal it without even the smallest of words. She hadn't purposely caused the wound that threaded itself so deep into Edward's memory, but she could consciously fix it. Perhaps it was better like this.

* * *

It had taken a good few hours for things to calm down. Once the explanations and tears had been shed, thus came a long line of adventurous tales and heartbreaking memories. Al and Ed offered it all to their mother whom had missed so much. Roy, trying to remain as quiet as possible, only watched, amused by the new happiness that seemed to glow in Edward's eyes. Though, at the same time, he found himself almost saddened by his happiness. Call him jealous (Though Ed would never know of these thoughts), but he was disappointed that he could not make the blonde so happy himself.

"...and then I was forced to work under _that_ bastard over there."

With the gesture of one gloved hand, Edward brought his mother's attention upon the smug Flame Alchemist. Looking up from his prior interest in the floor, onyx hues found himself startled by those blues.

"You seem to like him quite a bit, though, Edward." His mothers voice was sweet and tender. Roy couldn't help but feel nervous beneath her gaze. A blush washed across Ed's face, and he gave a pleading glance over to the Colonel, asking for assistance, almost.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me, hmm?" A laugh filled her voice.

Stepping forward, Roy decided to lend a hand to his sheepish boyfriend.

"Colonel Roy Mustang..." He gave her a small salute, from habit. Why he was saluting his subordinate's mother, even he didn't know. It came by some sick force of nature, he told himself. To his surprise, she smiled softly and gave a poor salute back to him.

"At ease." She forced a deep, official tone into her voice. Though, she soon laughed it off. " I'm Trisha...if you didn't know. But, I'm sure you did. Edward speaks very highly of you, you know."

The playful tone in her voice had most certainly taken him off guard. He couldn't tell if she was mocking him, or if she was merely trying to lighten the mood. He hadn't even realized he had become so tense when she spoke to him. Relaxing, he moved to take a seat next to Edward upon a plush sofa that resided in the living room. He glanced around and noted that both Pinako and Winry had yet to return. Less stress on his part. They had left some time ago to go find clothing for Trisha, allowing her to stay and greet her son. It was the least they could do.

"If Colonel Bastard is a way to speak highly of someone, then yes, he does."

The shocked and reddened expression on Edward's face told him that he hit home. She laughed lightly and watched the two for a brief moment.

"Then again, why should I take a shrimp's words to heart?"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN THE TINIEST DROPLET OF WATER COULD DROWN HIM LIKE AN OCEAN AND COULD..."

"Edward dear, calm down." Obviously, Trisha was new to such Ed rants.

"SWALLOW HIM WHOLE IN ONE TRY.."

"I suppose you two are used to this?" She couldn't help but laugh. "He's going to pass out from lack of air if he doesn't stop soon."

Even Al snickered at that comment.

"AND–..."

Roy carefully reached out and took the boy's chin in hand. Wrenching the boys face opposite his, he placed one finger of his free hand against the boy's lips.

"Quiet, Ed."

And, as if Roy had been some ungodly muzzle, the room fell silent. Edward grumbled quietly to himself, and began to move from Roy's grasp. Though, no sooner had he started, he bit down upon the man's finger. The older man pulled both of his hands away from the blonde in his attempt to spare himself from the pain.

"Didn't think shrimp could bite, did you, Mustang?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that."

Both Al and Trisha laughed, but there was something about the nature of the two lover's conversation that was only slightly disturbing.

"I see you'll take care of Edward just fine, Roy."

Looking up from his sore finger, he blinked. This was something he was not expecting. Had he just been put under an evaluation of the sorts.

"Yes, I will. How could I..._not."_ Upon 'not', he pressed his palm to the top of Ed's head, and ruffled that blonde hair a bit too roughly. But of course, he intentionally did so. The eldest Elric winced and tried to escape Roy's ruthless ministries, but failed miserably.

"A...little...help...here?" He spoke through clenched teeth, still trying to remove himself from the pressure placed to the top of his head. His mother and younger brother merely laughed and watched as the scene unfolded before them. Was this what a true family was all about? Though he felt minor discomfort, all thanks to Roy, he felt safe–happy. It was a nice feeling.

* * *

Later on that same evening, while Trisha was busy with Al and his assortment of kittens, Roy and Ed found a little bit of time for themselves. Laying beneath a large oak tree, Edward cuddled up to the reclined Flame Alchemist.

"She likes you a lot."

Opening one eye, Roy peered down at the blonde whom was snuggled to his chest.

"Oh? You think so? That's good to hear."

"What, could you not tell? I thought you were smarter than that, Mustang."

Edward's insult rang empty upon a silence that followed it. Roy hadn't given it the time of day. Which, usually, one could expect some kind of cold remark from him. Even the smallest of insults would have worked. Ed didn't let it bother him for long, though.

"I should thank that asshole..." Ed mumbled against Roy's collarbone, high disgust in his voice.

"Thank me? For what, Edward?" Roy knew Ed wasn't talking about him, but he had to break the odd feel to the moment.

"Shut up. _Him._ Thank _Him._"

"Ah, you mean Hohenheim, Edo?"

"Augh. Don't remind me." Heaving a sigh, the younger alchemist shifted slightly and allowed his arms to slink around Roy's waist. " I still hate him. But...at least he made Mom happy."

"I should really thank him, too, you know."

"Why you, Mustang?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before."

"Hmph. Whatever."

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Well, I sure hope I surprised you, Kara. D Not exactly what I told you now, is it:o Sorry this took me soooo long to get to you! - Bashes head to computer desk.- I hope this made up for the wait...even a little bit. Haha. I thought about the whole plushie thing...and, well, there's an extra down there too.

Thanks for reading, all! ;D

--Chelsey

* * *

Extra

--

Having just returned from a shopping trip down at market, Trisha began her hunt for the two alchemist lovers in the house. Finding them hidden away in the small library in the house, she grinned.

"Boys, I have something to show you!"

Both Roy and Edward tore their eyes from a book they had been reading together.(Though Edward was angry. Roy read so slowly!), to give their attention to Trisha.

"What is it?" Roy inquired.

In her hands were two Roy Mustang and Edward Elric plushies, details and all. She had explained her situation to the owner of the doll shop, and he quickly abided to her suggestion. He had placed a magnet in each one at her request. When she placed them close enough, it appeared as though the two plushies were kissing.

"Aren't they just the cutest things? I had to get them..."

"...Kill me now." Edward groaned and buried his face against Roy's shoulder. Though, the Flame Alchemist seemed thoroughly amused.

"I could take your mind off of those and get my own plushies. Though, I assure you, the magnets will not be at the lips."


End file.
